1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation structure for a wearable mobile device and, in particular, to a heat dissipation structure for a wearable mobile device which is used to dissipate heat inside the wearable mobile device.
2. Description of Prior Art
As technology increasingly advances, the current wearable mobile devices are not limited to mobile phones and tablet computers, but further cover wearable devices such as watches, necklaces, and rings which become multiple function smart mobile devices. Besides, per customers request, the electronic components associated with the touch panel, GPS function, exercise sensors, and medical monitoring function are integrated into the smart mobile devices. For the smart watch, it not only can connect with other mobile devices through the Bluetooth or the network, but also can have the network capability after a 3G or 4G SIM card inserted and perform the functions of calling, photographing, and video recording. Thus, when the smart watch is operating, it will generate heat. Also, the whole structure of the smart watch is designed as sealed to be dustproof, waterproof, or protected. As a result, the heat generated by the internal electronic elements cannot be dissipated to the outside and accumulated inside the smart watch or the device, which causes the smart watch to operate inefficiently or pause and more serious to crash. Therefore, how to dissipate the heat generated by the smart watch or various wearable exercise devices becomes a priority issue to be resolved.